


lost for words

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, F/F, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> written for the prompt "laura/braeden + "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." also using this for the 'awkward silences' square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card!

The silence in the room has moved past being merely awkward; it keeps progressing, growing thicker and more suffocating the longer Braeden remains quiet. But while the room around her is noiseless, she can still hear Laura's words echoing in perpetuity in her head. 

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

The admission had come from nowhere. They'd been hunched over a table in the back of Deaton's clinic, scanning over the Argent bestiary, searching for some sort of clue as to the identity of the latest creature to torment Beacon Hills. The room had been quiet, punctuated only by hushed breathing and flipped pages and faint barking, but without warning, Laura shattered that quiet, slammed her palms on the table hard enough to dent it and blurted out a single sentence. 

But since then, she's said nothing. She's leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest, eyes fixed on some point on the ceiling. Braeden's surprised that she hasn't just run, bolted for the door. She's surprised at _herself_ for letting the silence drag out for so long. 

"Why?" she asks. Laura's head snaps back up. Her pupils are no longer oak brown; they're a murky red, stuck in the liminal space between alpha wolf and human. 

"Why what?" she snaps. 

"Why are you terrified?" Braeden moves down the table slightly, so that they're standing opposite each other. "I'm pretty sure you should be more terrified of whatever is ripping through the woods." 

"I can figure out how to deal with that," Laura mutters. She stops there, but Braeden can hear the continuation of the sentence anyways. 

_I don't know how to deal with this._

The room falls quiet once more as Braeden arranges her thoughts. Truthfully, she doesn't blame Laura for being terrified; she knows all too well how inconvenient emotions are, how overwhelming and distracting they can be when you have something to focus on. Thankfully, she learned long ago how to keep most of them separate from her logical mind, especially when those emotions even vaguely resembled love. 

Especially when they even remotely pertained to Laura Hale.

Apparently, since Laura looks like she's thinking about jumping up into the ceiling, tearing through the tiles to leave, she's oblivious to Braeden's feelings, which means Braeden is even better at cloaking herself that she thought. 

As much as watching Laura squirm is enjoyable, she thinks that it might be time to put her out of her misery. 

"Look," Braeden says, crossing the gulf between them, boots bumping against Laura's, "we'll talk about this more after we've killed that thing out there. But you don't need to be terrified." She lays one hand on Laura's arm, and the contact is enough to make Laura finally look away from the ceiling. Even with the alpha peeking out from her eyes, the softness of her face, the hopeful quirk of her lips, looks so painfully human that, for a moment, Braeden lets herself fall a little harder. 

"Really?" Laura asks, one eyebrow raising, smile unfurling. 

"Really," Braeden answers with a nod, gently squeezing Laura's arm. "Now, let's go find out what the hell this thing is that we're after." 

This time, when Laura smiles, it's all wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
